Flower
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Flower, labeled The BIG JOCK GIRL, is a female contestant and serves as an antagonist. In BFDI she ranked 4th. She does not have many friends. She is mean to the other people, earning her a huge dislike from the other characters. But somehow, she rejoined at semi-finals of BFDI, getting eliminated after that. She is also a contestant on Battle for BFDI. Personality RFVP: She is very mean and a big bully. She believes that she is the most important player. Her real personality is the opposite when she's with her friends, like when she didn't complain about Puffball talking about Nickel. TOM: She is the meanest contestant on the show, and surprisingly never got to the bottom 8. She can be eliminated really early most times, because of the way she treats others and because of her mean attitude. Object Division: Flower hates Lightbulb. She hates almost all characters. Battle for Dream Island Her personality is very mean. She is mostly disliked to most of the contestants. Battle for BFDI Her personality became more nicer and kinder than in the previous seasons. Fan fiction Names * Faye Thayer (Opinduver) * Maggie Berry (KittyFan2004) * Felicia O'Connell (Ze Tossere) * Jamie "The Meanie" Celace (ImFictionalAdmin) Nationality *American (Opinduver, KittyFan2004) *Canadian (U4Again) *New Zealander (Ze Tossere) *Singaporian (ImFictionalAdmin) Where Flower is From * Arlington, Virginia (KittyFan2004) * Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada (U4Again) * Dunedin, New Zealand (Ze Tossere) Birthdates * June 19, 2008 (Pinekones) * June 27, 1995 (KittyFan2004) * April 27, 1997 (U4Again) * November 8, 1985 (Ze Tossere) * June 11, 2005 (TheGamerAlex2004) * September 26 2000 (ZanyWays217) Another Average Object Show Flower briefly appears in Steak At Stake as a judge. Opinions: * Team Atomic: Their steak was under cooked, and not medium rare like RLOS specified. Score: 4 * Team Spectrum: Best steak out of both of them. Score: 9 BFAH Flower was an antagonist and made it far, but lost at 6th place. She wasn't let on for OBVIOUS REASONS. Ultimate Object World Flower was one of the few meanest contestants on the show, even threating to crush the people who voted her, in the 1st episode, Pin pushed her off the bar due to her being a jerk to everyone, she got eliminated the following episode at 2 dislikes, she rejoined later in the game, being a tad bit nicer, but after a couple episodes of being safe, she was kicked off again with 12 votes against her. The Ultimate Battle Flower was actually a lot nicer than usual and becomes a protagonist. On the first week she kills MePhone and Cloudy for killing Golf Ball. She ends up winning for her team with her alliance (excluding Golf Ball who died). On week 2 the challenge was rock paper scissors and she faced Cloudy her rival but lost. She was up for voting and it was contestant vote. Only 1 person voted, which was Cloudy who voted for her, meaning she would be eliminated, but the announcer let her stay because no one else voted. Object Division Flower was on the PRC (Paper Recovery Center). Then she got eaten. She becomes a protagonist in the second episode. Quotes * "You better vote for me, or I'll...I'll crush you!" Flower in various occasions * "High five, Leafy!" Flower to Leafy in BFDI after Rocky 's elimination * "Now THAT I meant to do." Flower after killing Cloudy in TUB * "Can I join?" Flower asking to join the girls alliance in TUB * "(gasps)" Flower to Lightbulb in Object Division *"I will protect you, Grapejuice!" Flower to Grapejuice in Object Division *"And that's that!" Flower whenever she finishes a sentence in Object Division Trivia *She was the first and last contestant eliminated in BFDI. *It is true that she may have a secret crush on Blocky. *Flower's flower specie is a pink lily with a touch of margarets *In BFDIA, she did appear since she did get recovered by Ruby, but Gelatin froze her right after. *She is also seen barfing Evil Leafy up. *She's Similiar to Eva from Total drama island,since they both are first eliminated and they rejoined *In Object Division, she does not use the regular BFDI assets, instead, she uses hand drawn assets, like Battle for BFDI. Gallery FlowerPose.png ACWAGT Flower Pose.png Flower (Icon).png FlowerProfilePicture.png Flower.png Flower's Pro Pic.png Flower (SuperCDLand).png 201px-Flower Idle.png Votefl.png|Flower's vote image in BFST FlowerGhostPose.png|Flower Ghost's Pose Flower (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Flower BBFDI-Flower.png EyebrowsFlower.png Flower (Eliminated).png Flower (Current).png 168px-Flower 8.PNG Flower-1.png Flower Pose.png 6) Flower.png BFDI Flower.png Flower BFDI.png Flower-2.png Battle For Dream Island Flower.png Evil:Crazy Flower.png|Crazy Flowey Flower (BFCK).png Flower pose.png Flowerie.png Flowey With Lipstick And Eyecolor.png|She pretty flower pose thing.png Flower IDFB.png Flower's Pose.PNG 21. Flower.png 67. Flower.png Gelatin, Teardrop, Woody, Flower, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball.PNG Oh God! Blue Raspberry Took Flower's Body!.png New Flower eliminated.png Flowericecube.png GFlowerHDrip.png|Giant Flower Angry flower bfdi icon emoticon by pinkiesclone-dalm52m.gif Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-34-206.png bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-30-876.png bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-26-501.png bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-20-784.png bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-34-668.png bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-37-440.png bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-41-280.png bandicam 2018-01-13 19-05-19-041.png Flower From BFDI.png Lightbulb vs. Flower.png|Flower vs. Lightbulb Flower is a stickfigure.png Flower Icon.png Bfb is. subconciously teaching me how to animate better.png|WHY FLOWER Flower is a stickfigure.png|Ugly Flower Names in other languages *Bông hoa - Vietnamese *Цветок - Russian *Blume / Flower - German *Blóm - Icelandic *Kwiatek - Polish *Flor - Spanish *Fleur - French *Fiore - Italian *フラワー - Japanese *花 - Chinese Category:Females Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Eliminated Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Antagonist Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Object Division Category:When Objects Work Category:Arms and Legs Category:Blue Raspberry Haters Category:Bubble Wand Haters Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:First Eliminated Category:BFB Category:IDFB Category:666 Haters Category:American Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Italian Characters Category:New Zealand Characters Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Neutral Category:Mean Category:Stick Figures Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Hot Tempered Category:Anti Heroes Category:Angry Category:Cute Category:The Freesmarters Category:A Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Tall Category:Sometimes Nice Category:Nice Category:Kind Category:Shitposts Category:Trophy Fans Category:Woody's Victims Category:Fake Numberjacks Category:Yellow Category:Pink Category:Black Category:Flower Category:Plant Category:Plants Category:Eliminated at First Episode Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Rejoined Category:Beautiful Category:Has a phobia Category:Flower Fans